Another Annoying Day
by Winsin y Yandel
Summary: Just a little thing about TenTen's messed up day. Yup. I'm no good at this, just read the story and find out. [[NejixTenTen]] [[R&R]] [[Rating May Change Over Time]]
1. Bothersome People

**Author Notes:** Alrighty, this is my very first fan fiction so don't kill me. It's as you can tell, NejixTenTen. I'm a very lazy person, thus this took ages to write. Lol. Please read and review, so that when I make another story, it can be better then this one. Well, enjoy.

_I do not own the anime Naruto. Damn it that sucks, I wanna own it._

_'thoughts'_  
"Talking"

--------  
TenTen was sleeping soundly until her alarm clock went off. "Damn it. Stupid clock." She mumbled angrily as she sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Well, she tried to anyways. Looking over at the clock she sighed. "Only five o'clock. Why, does Neji always make us train so damn early?" She questioned nobody in particular as she climbed out of bed. Walking to her closet she pulled out her training outfit and dragged her feet to the bathroom.

Now cleaned and dressed TenTen went downstairs to get breakfast. "Morning mum." She greeted her mother as she claimed her spot on the seat. "Morning TenTen." Her mother responded with a smile as she placed some eggs on her plate and filled her cup with some orange juice. "Thanks." TenTen said kindly just before she started to eat her food like a mad cow. "Your welcome." Her mother answered as she giggled watching her daughter eat her food.

After finishing eating TenTen bid farewell to her mother and started in the direction of the Training Grounds, where the Huyga prodigy would be waiting for her ever so patiently.  
--------  
Walking through the busy streets of what was Konoha until she heard her name be called by a familiar voice. Turning around she realized it was Ino. "Um…hey Ino." She said with a wave. When the blodie reached TenTen she rested to take a breath before speaking. "We need to go to shopping!" She said, actually, she kind of yelled it. "I can't. I have training with Neji." TenTen replyed simply. "So ditch him and come with me!" Ino screeched. "I can't do that, he'll make me train more. Why don't you go with Sakura?" She questioned with a raised brow. "Hm…good idea." She said as she started running again in search of Sakura. 'I feel sorry for Sakura.' TenTen thought to herself as she started in the direction of the Training Grounds once again.

TenTen spotted the pink haired girl and walked over to her wondering why Ino hadn't found her yet. "Hey Sakura, Ino was--" Stopping mid-sentence her mouth dropped open. There was Sakura and Sasuke making out to their hearts content. However, the two broke away as soon as they realized TenTen was there. "Um...yes TenTen?" Sakura questioned the weapon specialist with a blush as she turned to face her. "Yeah. I'm gonna pretend I never say that. Anyways, Ino was looking for you. It's about shopping…just thought you'd wanna know seeing as how she seemed insane." TenTen said as she looked up at Sasuke who didn't seem to mind at all and then back at the pink haired girl. "Alright. Thanks. I'll be sure to stay away from her." Sakura said with a smile. "Welcome." TenTen said as she turned her back and started in the direction of the Training Grounds again. Luckily for her, she turned around before Sasuke took Sakura in a embrace and started kissing her again.

_'Sasuke and Sakura. Well, I bet that makes Sakura's dreams. Hehe, I'll need to tell everybody about this.'_ She thought evilly as a smirk spread upon her face.

She was so close to the Training Grounds when she heard a very loud and annoying voice. "Naruto." She mumbled angrily as she turned around to see the blond haired boy smiling at her. "What?" She snapped at him and he only frowned. "I need money to buy some more ramen. Can you lend me some?" He asked as he looked at her with hopeful eyes. "No, no. no, no, no!" She yelled at him as her arms crossed on her chest. "B-b-but why not?" He screamed at her like a child would to his mother. "Shut up idiot. Why would I? I mean, seriously. Stop eating that stuff." She said rather rudely. Perhaps, all these distractions were starting to get to her. "NEVER! RAMEN IS MY LIFE! And, because, if you don't I will tell everybody you….that you…that you…" Naruto then begun to search his pea sized brain for something. "That I what?" She questioned with a raised brow waiting for his answer. "that you and Neji made out!" He said proudly with his answer. "WHAT?" She screamed at him in anger. "How much do you need?" She questioned him with anger. "Sixty five dollars and twenty nine cents." He said with a huge smile. Handing Naruto the money she stomped off to the direction of the Training Grounds before he could ask her for anything else.  
--------  
Arriving at the Training Grounds the very pissed off TenTen saw Neji under the shade of a Sakura Tree meditating. "Train. Now." She ordered angrily as he opened his eyes. "I'm the one that says when we begin to train." Neji said coldly as he watched TenTen stop off in the direction of a tree and sit there. "Fine. Be that way!" She yelled angrily at him. _'She's being childish again. Better ask what's wrong and get it over with.'_ Neji thought to himself with a frown.

"TenTen, what's wrong?" He questioned her with a raised brow. "Nothing." She mumbled back but he didn't believe it. Getting up from his spot he walked over to the tree where she was sitting and knelt down before her. "Tell me now." He ordered sternly. Looking up at him she sighed and looked back down. "Just having a hard morning." She answered as she looked back up at him but he didn't do anything, well that's to be expected. Sitting down next to her he looked at her. "Let's just rest today. Training is canceled." He announced to her. TenTen turned to face him with a small smile. "Thanks." She said happily as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek lightly. "Er…welcome?" He answered, not quite sure what he was to say to that. "I know, let's go somewhere." She said as she got up and walked away wondering if he'd fallow her. And to her amazement he did.  
--------  
**Author Notes:** So what did you think? I personally think it somewhat short. I'd love you so much if you reviewed it. Depending on how many reviews I get, I might make another chapter. I'm looking for around twenty to thirty reviews. Anyways, please review:3; Toodlez.


	2. Jeez

**Author Notes:** Sorry for not posting this up lately, I was busy with school work and whatnot. But, I'm back and with a new chapter. This one's short as well so you'll have to forgive me about that, and not to mention Neji is out of character... Remember my lovely readers, read and review and I'll give you cookies! 3

_I do not own the anime Naruto!_

_'thoughts'_  
"Talking"

--------

The two ninja traviled through the forst taking their ever so sweet time and talked about whatever came into mind, well TenTen did anyways, Neji just talked when he felt he wanted to.

"So, uh, Neji where do you want to go today?" TenTen questioned the young teenager that stood beside her with a goofy smile plastered on her face.

"Wherever you want to go. I don't really care, as long as it's somewhere and not nowhere." Neji answered keep his gaze before himself.

"Alright I know the perfect place then!" TenTen said happily as she started to jog forwards not even looking back at Neji at all. Just wondering ahead ready for her day with Neji, boy was this going to be fun.

--------

Neji and TenTen arrived at the Raman shop where of course they saw their dear friend Naruto eating all the raman he could possibly get his hands on. TenTen shook her head and took the seat beside Naruto and Neji the seat beside TenTen, somewhat out of fear of Naruto and his love towards Raman.

"Hey TenTen and Neji! You came to eat Raman with me? Awh, jee thanks guys!" He bellowed between bites and received a few inappropriate glances from the woman and men that heard him. A yawn was heard emitting from Neji, probably because his reputation was going to be wrecked because of the loud mouth sitting two seats away from him.

"No, infact we just came for a little meal, right Neji?" TenTen questioned and waited for Neji's nod before continuing talking again. "So as you now know, we didn't have any plans in seeing you here or talking to you here for that matter."

"Don't be so mean TenTen." Naruto said with a frown as he looked back at his Raman and started eating again.

Neji and TenTen ordered their Raman and talked about a few things until they acknowledged that Sakura and Sasuke entered the shop. A wild smile spread on TenTen's face.

"So, Sakura Sas-"

"You are to never say anything about that! Never! We will hurt you like you've never been hurt before!" Sakura and Sasuke yelled at TenTen at the same time. Eh, great minds think alike I suppose?

TenTen nodded dumbly and then returned to her Raman and felt the stare of everybody on Sasuke, Sakura and herself shifting back and forth. "As we were saying, Neji…" TenTen said looking over and Neji with a smile. Soon the two were back into their conversation.

--------

When they were done eating their Raman Neji and TenTen said goodbye to their friends, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke and went out of the Raman shop."I'm glad that's over! I swear those two, Sasuke and Sakura, are just damn freaky sometimes. Naruto, is just, uh, Naruto." TenTen complained to herself as she walked somewhere she, herself, didn't know with Neji not far behind her.

"Care to tell me why they freaked out like that?" Neji questioned calmly but a touch of interest was heard in his voice, even though he tried to hide it.

"Well, on my way to the Training Grounds I bumped into Ino who was looking for Sakura. Then when I saw Sakura I went to tell her that Ino was looking for her. But…" TenTen shivered slightly.

"But?"

"But I saw Sasuke and Sakura making out." She said slowly. That fact still was hard to believe, but she didn't really care right now. She just told Neji! _'They're going to kill me when they find out I told Neji.'_ Thought TenTen somewhat spooked by the thought.

"I see…" Mumbled Neji.

"Yeah! But don't tell them I told you! I don't want to die at their hands." She said with a slight laugh. Secretly she was petrified he'd tell them and she would die.

"Alright."

"Now, where to next…?" TenTen thought aloud.

--------

**Author Notes:** Well, I'm done the second chapter and as you can see the writing format was done differently! 3 Anyways, what did ya think? I think I'll provide some info on all those reviewers that said something for my first chapter.

_Tomboy901:_ Yeah, I know, Neji is going to be OOC for the entire story because I don't know how to put myself in his shoes and act like him. It's hard, sorry for anybody that this upsets. (

_C.A.M.E.O.1 And Only: _Haha, I thought it was a little bit more messed then funny. And I've never personally had Raman, so I don't know how much it would cost. I was thinking that it would cost quite a bit if you bought allot of it though.

_Ally1313:_ Here ya go, another chapter just like you wanted.

_Sky:_ Thanks! 3 I'm glad you think that, I wasn't really sure myself when I made it, this helps to show that if you thought that then I must be close to it.

_Lumiere:_ Here ya go, another chapter and I though of that. I just wanted to see if it was possible for me to get that many reviews but doesn't look like it. Lol.

Thanks to all of you who took the time to read my first chapter and this chapter. I appreciate it tons! Love ya, and until the next chapter. If I ever make it! Toodlez! 3


End file.
